


Lick, Lip, Suck

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles. AU imagines that in 5x10 Meg sided with Castiel and the Winchesters instead of Lucifer, Jo lives and Lucifer is defeated by the Colt leaving Jo, Dean, Cas and Meg to celebrate together, drinking games ensue. Destiel at heart but tagged for multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick, Lip, Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Drink responsibly this is fiction not a guide to living a responsible lifestyle.

* * * * *

“Alright, everyone take a lick of salt,” Jo instructed, licking the back of her hand, shaking the salt onto her skin, and then licking it off. Cas watched studiously and copied carefully. Dean smirked and followed suit.

“I’ll pass on the salt,” Meg complained dryly. 

Jo rolled her eyes, “fine. Now take a shot.” They all obeyed. 

“Now for the lemon, I’ll start, suck then pass to the person on your right without using your hands, if it drops you kiss and we all drink.” 

Jo passed to Dean. “Yea!” Dean passed to Meg. Meg fumbled, locking lips with Cas. 

* * * *

Cas and Meg’s kiss lasted longer than the game required, Meg clearly enjoying herself. Castiel complied and only Dean seemed uncomfortable.

“Round 2!” Jo cheered. “More salt, then another shot, and Cas starts with the next slice of lemon.” 

Castiel passed the lemon to Jo, Jo passed to Dean, Dean to Meg. Meg fumbled it again, but this time it was Dean she was supposed to kiss. 

“You did that on purpose!” 

“You wish Winchester.”

“Bite me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes but relented, kissed Meg quick and hard. Meg pulled away, glaring and spitting, “Salt!” Meg gasped. Dean grinned, satisfied.

* * *

Meg took a long hard drink straight from the bottle to wash away the salt. “Well it’s been fun, but I’m out,” Meg announced. “Clarence, it’s always my pleasure,” she indicated to Cas, “Give me a call sometime.” 

“I do not have your number.” 

“You don’t need one,” Meg proclaimed and disappeared. 

Cas didn’t seem sad she was gone. 

“Well this is awkward,” Dean pointed out, gesturing around the circle. 

“No, this is better,” Jo grinned, raising a challenging eyebrow. “You game Winchester?” 

“A few more of these and I could be.” Dean poured three shots. Jo cheered. Cas watched. 

* * * *

Was it still round 4 if they’d had three shots each between rounds 3 and 4? No one really knew but the walls were starting to move a little. Jo passed the lemon expertly to Dean but he fumbled it, she suspected on purpose. Dean slid their mouths together, confidently. Cas squirmed, but it was only a second before the two broke apart, Jo punching Dean in the arm playfully, Dean shrugged innocently. 

“Salt up!” Jo reminded, and they did and drank again. Dean hesitated a moment before picking up the lemon but he was losing count of his shots. 

* * * *

Neither man could tell if it was an accident or if they were just drunk and clumsy. Dean was very relieved he’d had a lot to drink. Cas was still relatively sober and he worried he was taking advantage of the human man but Dean didn’t give him time to think or protest, like a true Winchester Dean went for it - all or nothing. 

And that was the moment when Sam and Ash walked into the bar. 

Jo burst out laughing when she saw their reactions. 

Dean and Cas didn’t notice. 

Sam ordered a beer, deciding not to interrupt.

* * * *


End file.
